Apocalypse Sweet Apocalypse
by Kaleb Branch
Summary: This is a post Apocalyptic John, Dave. In which there only motivation for life is trying to find salvation.
1. Chapter 1

Apocalypse Sweet Apocalypse

Chapter 1

*Be the Awesome Fearless badass*

"Run! Dirk Run!"

"No Dave go on without me!"

"No I won't"

But I saw the dogs. They already were tearing away at his flesh. How could things go so wrong so fast? I saw the liquid life leaking from his soul. It was just a misted block. There in his eyes I knew he only wanted death. So. I. Ran. I left him to die not even giving him the mercy of killing him. So I ran and ran till I couldn't hear the mashing anymore. This is not the man my brother made me to be. He wanted me to be fearless, because that's the only way to get anywhere in this god forsaken world. Wait, where's my katana again? It is another thing my brother gave me that I've thrown away for sorrow. There was no reason for life any more.

About a mile up the highway there was an old Arby's, those used to be good right, it looked easily defendable and a good place to die, so I snuck in looking for any signs of life. Then, there on the counter sat the funniest thing I've seen since the Happening, a cheese burger with everything on it and no mayo. So I went up and ate it not seeing any reason to be cautious any more with my brother dead.

He sobbed silently.

"No I will not be stopped by death!"

I punched the counter with all the hate and anger and fear and I shattered my hand through the leather gloves my brother had spent his last dime on.

But it wasn't just any death it was my brother, my friend, and the only one I've loved since the Happening.

And I wept and the sky wept as if grieving for the loss of perhaps the greatest man ever to walk this miserable rock I call home.

*Be the guy the cheese burger was meant for*

'I can't wait to get back to that Arby's and eat that cheese burger'

'Wait what's that noise. Oh no not wild dogs again last time I saw one of those my arm got infected. But wait what is it eating, is that a _person_. None deserves that."

My hands instinctively reach my knife sheath on my belt and…Thunk, right between the eyes.

I scurry over and strip the dog clean of its pelt and meat. I bet this was to be someone's dog; I bet his name was Ralf.

"This pelt will make a good coat."

Then I move to the person and strip him of his gear. I find two katanas, and some leather armor. I lost the stereotype about wearing a dead man's clothes a long time ago, when my mind was young and ignorant to all of this death and destruction. _No_ you can't cry over him now. It fits nice if not a bit big. I wonder who it was, wallet says Dirk, but he probably lifted it from someone.

'Can't wait for that cheese burger'

Just a half mile to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

*Be the wuss crying over his brother while eating an eight year old cheese burger*

This would be better if it was warm.

*Nah he's boring be the badass rolling up outside looking for his cheese burger.*

'Can't wait for that cheeseburger'

After a long day that consisted of a run-in with the Caravan and seeing a man be eaten, I needed a little pick me up.

I looked at the door.

"Somebody's been picking my locks mama bear said."

I walk in and see the lack of cheese burgeryness.

"Somebody's been eating my cheese burger papa bear said!"

Then I see a shriveled up husk of a boy, about twenty, my age sleeping in my pad made of scraps I managed to scrounge.

"Somebody's been sleeping my bed!" I roar, removing my pistol from its sheath.

*Be the shriveled up husk of a boy*

I heard the noises from the beginning the door the stupid Goldilocks jokes but I was quiet and unmoving pretending to be asleep almost hoping he'd kill me. But he doesn't he wakes me up looking for his cheese burger.

"What's your name boy," he said lifting me from the ground.

"Dave"

Then I swept my foot under him to knock him off balance but he saw it in my eyes before I knew I was going to do it, so he jumped over me and behind then landed a solid kick in my back, throwing me on to the floor. He flips me over so we can face, making me overly aware that I can feel his thigh rubbing up against Lil' Cal, making me shivers. He didn't notice only out of rage.

"Well my name's John and what the fuck are you doing eating my cheese burger" he said calmly.

"I ate it," I hissed.

"Well" he said sinisterly, "I want it back."

He then stuck his fingers down my throat, making me puke up the miserable excuse for a dinner.

*Be the bad ass getting his cheese burger back*

"Well," I said getting off him "now we're even."

"Thank you"

"Go clean yourself up there's a shower in the back with some water"

He scurries to the back and jumps in the shower. I walk in after him.

"So Dave what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to the Mad Market when I was attacked by wild dogs," He says soaking him in water so the filth can wash down the drain.

"Well how about I come in there and help you wind down."

"That isn't necessary," He says nervously as, I walk in and kneel down never destroying the eye contact between us.

"I've wanted you in my mouth ever since I felt you against my thigh," I say

"I thought you were mad at me, f-for eating your cheese burger," Dave said.

"No, I just wanted an excuse to be on top of you," I say, "now where is Lil' John I bet he's just waiting for me."

Then I look down and see he's harder than I am right now.

"Yah that'll do."

I wrap my lips around him and feel him go all the way back into my through near coming out my ass. All while I'm fighting my gag reflex. I look back up and see the pure pleasure in his eyes and how the sunlight from the window makes his chest gleam like super polished granite, and at the risk of sounding overly generic like a wet Justin Timberlake with glasses on. The way is mouth hangs open and how he looks up to the sky as if thanking the lord for this pleasure. I go in and out letting it move inside my mouth feeling every curve and crevice. _It's curved; he must masturbate a lot, well he won't anymore._ Then he cums in my mouth, I feel it enter and it tastes so good, like a thick and salty Gatorade. I swallow with an exaggerated gulp making sure he sees my pleasure. He moans from his pleasure and the feeling of sheer power.

"You must eat a lot of fruit because your cum sure is sweet."

"Thank you I needed that," Dave said.

"We're not done," I say pointing to my now leaking penis.

"But…"

"Bend over"

He does so and I stand up my back hurting from crouching so long.

I spread his cheeks and look at the hole and then at my penis and say, "you know I might not fit"

"Then maybe we shouldn't," Dave's voice cracks.

"No, I'll make it work."

Then I shove my penis in, hearing him scream and feeling his anal wall trying to push me out, wondering what pleases me more. I pull out and ram it in; I pull out and ram it in until I'm shaking from pleasure. Meanwhile I feel him getting harder, in spite of himself, when I reach around to check on Lil' Cal.

"You might actually be enjoying this," I manage to choke out in between groans.

Then I ram myself in one more time before taking it out. He then lays down face up as if begging me to lay down on top with his eyes. He's enjoying this, a little too much almost taking some of the fun out of it. I lie down on top compliantly and feel my pianist's hard and leathery skin enter his mouth and it feels like taking a thousand ecstasy pills at once. My body is rippling with pleasure and I know I'll cum soon. Not to be out done I fuck his penis with my mouth until he cums for a second time his cum again filling my mouth and it tastes better than before, so good it makes me cum and I cum buckets of sperm into his mouth. I shower his face with the creamy elixir, his face looks so good I turn around and I lick it of him. Then I stick my tongue in his mouth feeling all the contours of his mouth the places he's chewed his cheeks out of nervousness. Then when I'm sure he's asleep I go and lay in my cot.


End file.
